


But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder

by Mikaeru



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: F/M, Het, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perché le tue decisioni dovrebbero essere colpa mia?”<br/>“Perché le prendo a partire da te, e lo sai,” ed è lei ad avvicinarsi, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, “lo sai perfettamente, Brandon.”<br/>Fa un passo indietro, appena accennato, ma Sissy se ne accorge, perché ne fa uno in avanti.<br/>“Non può essere così, Sissy. Non deve essere così.”<br/>“Non sono io a deciderlo.”<br/>“E chi, allora?”<br/>“Tu.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder

Sono quattro giorni che Sissy manca da casa, e ne sente ogni minuto come un graffio. Non l’ha vista per mesi, e ora un’assenza così breve è un arto fantasma. Ha smesso di chiamarla al cellulare al secondo giorno – dopo aver lanciato il proprio contro la parete, dopo l’ennesima segreteria telefonica. L’attende, anche se non lo ammette, ogni volta che qualcuno cammina sul pianerottolo. (eppure lo sa che quel rumore di tacchi non è suo, quel fruscio di abiti sconosciuti, quella risata troppo bassa o troppo acuta che si disperde nell’aria come rumore di campanellini.)

Sono quattro giorni che Sissy manca da casa e da quattro giorni è in apnea. La immagina morta in qualche angolo della strada, la immagina pallida e gonfia sulla riva del fiume. Non chiama nessun ospedale perché potrebbe dover affrontare la realtà. (è un pensiero che lo fa ridere, perché non era Sissy quella che fuggiva la realtà come uno spauracchio, come l’uomo nero dentro l’armadio? E non era lui quello che l’armadio lo apriva e picchiava i vestiti con una mazza da baseball, per assicurarsi che nessun mostro o fantasma la perseguitasse di notte? Ricordava come rideva, alla fine, aggrappata alla sua vita.)

È irritato da se stesso, da lei, dalla sua assenza come dalla sua presenza. Desidera che esista un mondo parallelo in cui confinarla, una gabbia da aprire per liberarla solo quando lo desidera, per pochi minuti al giorno; una realtà alternativa in cui può prendere in braccio sua sorella, muta e graziosa come un uccellino senza corde vocali, in cui può accarezzarla e pettinarle i capelli senza che ci sia altro – senza i litigi, senza le urla, senza il sangue vero e metaforico, senza tutta quella elettricità, senza niente. Un mondo pulito in cui le risate abbiano ancora la morbidezza di quelle infantili, in cui le parole non vengano lanciate come sassi, ma siano solo sollievo, un mondo in cui vivere un’ora al giorno, solo lui e Sissy.

Sa che se tornasse la vorrebbe cacciare, ma ora che manca non cerca altro che la sua voce melodiosa, che canticchia mentre cucina, le sue braccia sulle spalle, quando gli si arrampica addosso. Lo faceva sempre, quando erano piccoli. Si infilava nel suo letto di notte, soprattutto quando pioveva, fingendo che la spaventasse, perché le piaceva quando Brandon stava al suo gioco e l’abbracciava così stretta da non poter respirare. (“Ma non mi interessa, respiri tu per me.”)

Sono quattro giorni che Sissy gli manca come non gli è mai mancata – come non gli è mancata negli ultimi anni, perlomeno, perché ricorda distintamente (una ferita che lascia la carne aperta, l’osso esposto) un periodo in cui gli mancava quando era a scuola, quando usciva con le amiche, gli mancava persino mentre dormivano separati – e ricorda con lo stesso dolore un periodo in cui non gli mancava, un lunghissimo periodo in cui il suo solo pensiero lo irritava, gli faceva digrignare i denti. Ma ora è tornato indietro nel tempo e gli manca.

La sua voce da bambina, il corpo pallido, liscio, sodo, le dita sottili –

No.

Non gli manca questo.

 

Rientra la sera del quarto giorno, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé, facendolo trasalire. È un mercoledì, e piove dal mattino, prima forte, poi piano, poi di nuovo forte. Sissy è completamente bagnata, ai suoi piedi si sta creando una pozza. Se ne sta dritta in mezzo al salotto, come se aspettasse il ciack per la scena centrale di un film degli anni Quaranta. Lo guarda con occhi lucidi, ma duri come pietre levigate dal fiume. Ha una presa di ferro attorno alla borsetta. Non ha la giacca, non ha il cappello, ma ha un livido sul collo, il labbro spaccato. Qualcuno le ha dato un morso sul braccio.

“Ora dimmi se preferisci che mi succeda questo, piuttosto che smettere con la tua farsa.”

Brandon appoggia il libro sul divano (ha letto la stessa pagina venticinque volte, senza capire cosa ci fosse scritto) e si alza, ma non si avvicina.

“Perché le tue decisioni dovrebbero essere colpa mia?”

“Perché le prendo a partire da te, e lo sai,” ed è lei ad avvicinarsi, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, “lo sai perfettamente, Brandon.”

Fa un passo indietro, appena accennato, ma Sissy se ne accorge, perché ne fa uno in avanti.

“Non può essere così, Sissy. Non deve essere così.”

“Non sono io a deciderlo.”

“E chi, allora?”

“Tu.”

Non le risponde perché non sa come farlo. Sissy lo guarda con quei suoi occhi enormi che lo hanno sempre fregato, imbrogliato. Si è sempre lasciato cadere.

Sissy si spoglia davanti a lui. Lascia cadere i vestiti bagnati per terra, lo guarda per una manciata di secondi prima di sparire in bagno. Brandon non li raccoglie, non si muove dal suo posto.

 

**But the tigers come at night, with their voices as soft as thunder**

 

 

“Ehi.”

Lo salutò così, con voce soffice e sottilissima, eppure Brandon si svegliò di soprassalto come se fosse scoppiata la guerra. Si rese conto di aver avuto le sue labbra vicino all’orecchio, che adesso bruciava. (di nuovo, dopo tanti anni, bastava la sua sola presenza fisica a scottarlo. Di nuovo.)

Il pallore lunare di Sissy si era fatto giallastro, malato. Le ossa sembravano più sottili, la pelle attorno allo scheletro tirata – eppure non era che da un paio di giorni in ospedale, ma sembrava vi stesse abitando da anni, come un fantasma senza pace. Erano due giorni che Brandon non andava al lavoro; quando non era nella stanza con lei stava passeggiando nella sala d’attesa, senza muoversi di più di trenta metri. Era certo che si sarebbe spezzato qualcosa di irreparabile se avesse messo più distanza tra loro. (non l’avrebbe sentita piangere, non l’avrebbe sentita ridere, non l’avrebbe sentita respirare: e se avesse avuto bisogno di lui?)

“Credevo di averti sognato,” gli sorrise, accarezzandogli i capelli. Brandon non fuggì al contatto, si lasciò percepire perfettamente le sue dita. “Sei rimasto qui tutto il tempo?”

Brandon tacque; spinse leggermente la testa contro di lei, come un cane. Lei si abbassò, gli abbracciò la testa, gliela baciò.

 

Tornò a casa con lui, ovviamente. Anche se avesse avuto una casa propria, come avrebbe potuto lasciarcela andare, consapevole della solitudine a cui sarebbe tornata?

Sissy scoprì che esisteva una stanza per gli ospiti. Quando Brandon vi portò dentro le valigie le pizzicarono gli occhi. Lo guardò offesa, ma non disse nulla. Brandon non la vide per tutto il giorno, non la sentì neppure. Si fece violenza per non entrare nella sua stanza, controllare i suoi movimenti, i suoi respiri. Cominciò a domandarsi come avrebbe potuto lasciarla da sola, come sarebbe potuto tornare alla vita normale sapendo quel che Sissy avrebbe potuto fare, di nuovo.

(non lo sapeva già da tempo, forse? Certo che sì. Ma c’erano così tante cose che sapeva e che ignorava.)

Uscì dalla sua stanza dopo cena, quando Brandon stava per andare a dormire. Ne sentì i passi in cucina, il rumore leggerissimo della porta del frigo che si apriva. Poté sentirla deglutire, o forse lo immaginò e basta, ma non aveva importanza. C’era un silenzio così profondo che sembrava il giorno dopo l’Apocalisse. La sentì arrivare sul ciglio della sua camera. Si irrigidì, quando la porta scricchiolò, ma Sissy non entrò. Lui non si rilassò.

 

Ad ora di colazione c’era un vago odore di bruciato che aleggiava in cucina. Brandon, dietro di lei, non fece nessuno dei cinque passi che li separavano.

“Ho fatto le uova,” disse, baciando le parole come aveva sempre fatto quando si sentiva pesante per il senso di colpa o per l’esatta percezione degli eventi che le accadevano, “Quelle bruciacchiate sono mie, non condivido,” ridacchiò senza voltarsi.

Brandon si mise seduto al tavolo, lei tornò in camera sua.

L’elefante nella stanza barrì sonoramente.

 

Uscì per andare al lavoro, ma decise di non andarci. Chiamò il suo capo, si inventò una scusa. (nessuno sapeva di Sissy e nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo, lui in particolar modo.) Tornò in casa, si mise a guardare un film – prese un dvd a caso, due minuti dopo non si ricordava neppure del titolo, guardandolo non riusciva a prestarvi attenzione per più di trenta secondi. Si sentiva una bestia ferita in una gabbia minuscola – ed era la gabbia ad averla ferita. Alzò il volume quando non sentì nessun rumore. Accese il computer nuovo, mise su lo streaming de _La bella addormentata nel bosco_ , il film preferito dell’infanzia (e forse della vita, ma lui non lo sapeva) di Sissy. Aveva rovinato tre cassette a furia di vederlo. La terza gliel’aveva regalata Brandon.

Si aspettò di sentirla cantare _Once upon a dream_ , come aveva sempre fatto, anche involontariamente. Ricordò una volta che avevano litigato, e aveva usato lo stesso trucco, che però quella volta aveva funzionato. (“Non sopporto di non sentire la tua voce. Anche se non mi parli va bene, voglio solo sapere che ci sei.”)

Andò a bussarle alla porta, le domandò se andasse tutto bene. Quando non rispose cercò di entrare, ma era chiusa a chiave. Quando minacciò di sfondare la porta, Sissy lo supplicò di lasciarla in pace con voce pesante e bagnata. Brandon le diede ascolto.

 

Prese un altro giorno di riposo, inventò un’influenza. Si mise a fare colazione in pigiama, se la fece durare fino alle nove e mezza. Sissy uscì da camera sua in mutande e canottiera, e si fermò quando lo vide al tavolino. Doveva essere convinta di essere sola.

“Buongiorno,” mormorò, sottile come le ossa di un uccellino, “scusa se mi sono svegliata solo ora.”

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, che erano sporchi e appiccicati ai lati del viso. Come si vedevano bene le cicatrici dei polsi, ancora rosse.

“Non è un problema,” le rispose solamente, ben sicuro di tenere la voce calma. Non era arrabbiato, non lo era davvero, ma aveva sempre avuto la tendenza a sembrarlo. Non voleva ferirla, non di nuovo, non ora.

(quante volte se lo era detto? Eppure.)

Sissy gli passò davanti senza parlare, si mise davanti al frigo come se si fosse scordata la parola magica per aprirlo. Si mise a piangere, ma Brandon non si mosse. Tornò in camera senza aggiungere una parola.

 

Il terzo giorno, la sera, uscì dalla sua stanza vestita con un maglione di Brandon, e lui ebbe l’istinto di alzarsi e abbracciarla e inspirare il suo profumo misto al proprio, anche se non ce ne sarebbe stata una vera traccia, ma l’avrebbe immaginata perfettamente, e c’erano cose che erano preferibili solo immaginate. Tra le mani, Sissy teneva un vecchio album di fotografie color crema. Brandon lo conosceva benissimo. Quante volte lo aveva sfogliato, quante volte lo aveva portato fino al proprio letto e lo aveva fatto dormire con sé? Aveva permesso ai ricordi di dormirgli accanto, sperando lo affogassero. Una morte anestetizzata, indolore, bella come avrebbero dovuto essere tutte le morti.

“Guarda come sei piccolo, qui,” furono le prime parole di Sissy da più di ventiquattr’ore. La guardò sedersi dall’altra parte del divano, guardarlo attraverso le ciglia (erano sempre state così lunghe, così folte, così belle?). “Io non c’ero ancora, vero? Quanti anni avevi?”

“Tre,” le rispose, senza avvicinarsi, senza nemmeno guardare la foto. Lei sospirò, impercettibilmente, e girò pagina.

“Oh,” ridacchiò, “guarda come sei carino con quel maglione. Scommetto che la mamma lo ha ancora.”

Brandon girò il viso verso di lei, fece scivolare gli occhi dall’osso della spalla (avrebbe voluto spingerci il pollice contro, delicatamente) fino alle mani (le unghie mangiate fino all’osso) fino alla foto. Si vide a tre anni davanti al caminetto con addosso un broncio esagerato (chissà per cosa lo stava tenendo; un giocattolo revocato, un capriccio non ascoltato) e il suo maglione preferito, rosso. Da bambino Brandon amava il rosso. Se lo ricordava perfettamente – ricordava quanto amava schiacciare le ciliegie tra le dita, vedere il succo colargli lungo le braccia, ricordava il desiderio irrazionale di leccare la tempera con cui dipingeva a scuola. Una volta si truccò le labbra col rossetto della madre, di un rosso scuro, quasi violaceo. Si osservò per lungo tempo allo specchio, lasciò l’impronta delle labbra sullo specchio. Ricordava il cappotto rosso invernale con la pelliccia lungo il bordo del cappuccio. Ricordava i guanti di spessa lana rossa, che non faceva passare la neve e neppure la pioggia, ricordava come osservava la nonna che punto dopo punto dopo punto li portava in vita e ricordava come, da più grande, durante gli inverni americani, gli piaceva stringerli, respirare l’Irlanda. Ricordava i calzini rossi, le scarpe rosse, il suo cappello preferito di un rosso scuro e denso. Ricordava come era rimasto a guardare il sangue che gocciolava dal dito di sua madre, una volta che si era tagliata in cucina, mentre pelava le patate; ne cercò traccia, prima di mangiarle – e ricordava il sangue di suo padre, tagliatosi al mattino mentre si faceva la barba, bestemmiando ogni santo esistente. (suo padre che andava in Chiesa e che conosceva più i santi dei suoi fratelli)

Aveva scelto una copertina rossa per la sorellina appena nata, ‘Sissy’; ne pronunciava spesso il nome, lo ripeteva fino a quando non aveva più senso, fino a quando non penetrava talmente tanto in lui che non c’era più bisogno che avesse senso, perché era entrato in circolo. La guardava e le sussurrava il suo nome, quella creaturina così fragile da spezzarla guardandola, che dormiva sempre e piangeva così poco.

Per anni Brandon aveva amato il rosso in maniera ossessiva. Quando vide Sissy – quando la vide davvero, quando lei gli sorrise con consapevolezza, quando allungò le braccia verso di lui – capì che non era il rosso il suo colore preferito, ma il bianco e il color crema, e il nocciola.

“L’ho messo così tante volte che nostra madre non potrà averlo conservato. C’erano più buchi che altro, l’ultima volta che l’ho visto.”

Sissy approfittò di tutte quelle parole per avvicinarsi, come l’acqua fa con una crepa. Lui si scottò un’altra volta, ma non si mosse.

“Sarei curiosa di saperlo.”

“Nostra madre ha il cellulare, adesso, lo sai.”

“Non ho il coraggio di chiamarla, lo sai.”

“Da quanto non la chiami?”

“E tu?”

Scattò, guardandola negli occhi. Sissy non rispondeva mai alle domande, rinfacciava e basta, e lui detestava quel suo modo di fare.

“Credo abbia la stessa voglia di sentirmi di quella che ho io.”

“Non puoi saperlo.”

“Sissy, dobbiamo davvero parlarne? Perché non ne ho voglia. Ho già troppo a cui pensare.”

“Ah, davvero?”

Glielo gettò addosso come un sacco di pietre appena pescate dal fiume. Brandon scattò dritto con la schiena, inalò come un drago.

“Sì, davvero. Ho da pensare a te.”

Lei sputò una risata. “Ah, davvero?”

Brandon non le rispose subito, ci volle un attimo per rimettere a posto i pensieri.

“Perché mi parli così, adesso?”

“Non mi pare tu mi abbia granché pensata, fino ad ora.”

“Cosa stai cercando di dire, Sissy?”

“Quello che hai già intuito.”

La guardò mentre sentiva la propria faccia crollare, la consapevolezza bruciare.

“È colpa mia. È colpa mia se hai cercato di ammazzarti.”

Di chi altri poteva essere, in fondo? Aveva sperato morisse. Non era come se l’avesse uccisa lui? Aveva sperato che morisse, in un punto imprecisato della sua vita, tra quando aveva lasciato l’infanzia a quando era tornata nella sua vita. Aveva sperato che sparisse per sempre, così che tutto il resto sarebbe sparito con lei.

Sissy si morse il labbro.

“No.”

“Sembra tu stia dicendo questo.”

“Non è così.”

“Allora cosa vuoi dirmi?”

“Non ti sei preso abbastanza cura di me, ma non sei tu ad avermi portato a provarci.”

C’era esitazione nelle ultime parole; Brandon non riusciva a capire se fosse per paura di ferirlo a morte o perché ancora incapace a parlarne in toni reali, non annebbiati.

(“Da piccola mi annoiavo molto,” aveva detto. E perché lui, dopo, non le aveva chiesto nulla? Perché non lo aveva fatto neppure al tempo, si rispose, neppure quando la vedeva disinfettarsi in bagno, col volto umido e lucido. Perché non riusciva a non preferire se stesso. Perché si era già avvicinato troppo una volta.)

“E allora cos’è stato?”

“Non lo so.”

“Come puoi non saperlo?”

“Non so più come parlarti, Brandon. Non so più cosa dire. Non so più… come dirti le cose.”

“Non capisco.”

“Neppure io.”

Lasciò le mani sull’album di fotografie, senza muoverle, senza sfiorare un’altra pagina. Rimase in silenzio.

“Ti ho chiamato così tante volte. Durante la separazione, durante tutti questi anni, così tante volte l’altro giorno,” una data senza nome, un punto imprecisato nel tempo, “e non hai mai risposto. Perché non mi rispondi mai, Brandon? Il mondo è troppo grande per me.”

(“Ho così paura, Brandon. Il mondo è così grande e spaventoso, e io sono così piccola. Ho così paura, Brandon, non voglio affrontarlo da sola.” “Non devi, non da sola. Ci sono io, ci sarò sempre.”)

(quante volte glielo aveva detto?)

“Lo è anche per me, Sissy, non sei l’unica ad essere spaventata.”

“Sono l’unica a cui hai promesso di proteggerla. Era un giuramento sacro, il tuo, Brandon.”

“Avevo sedici anni quando l’ho fatto, non sapevo nulla.”

“Non sapevi che mi avresti amata per sempre?

“È l’unica cosa che so ancora.”

“E allora perché non la dimostri?”

Il bacio di Brandon era di una forza tale da poter muovere i pianeti attorno a loro; l’album di fotografie cadde per terra con un tonfo inascoltato. Le mise le mani sui fianchi – no, la costrinse tra le proprie mani, in modo che se anche avesse voluto non si sarebbe potuta liberare.

“Te lo devo dimostrare così? È questo che vuoi?”

Continuò a baciarla con l’intenzione di farle male, di mangiare tutto quello che lei era e tutto quello che lei comportava. Le morse il collo dopo averle sfilato il maglione, le morse i seni dopo averle tolto il reggiseno facendo saltare i ganci. Le mani ancora non scendevano lungo le cosce, rimanevano sui fianchi sperando di premere lividi scuri che il giorno dopo avrebbe continuato a toccare fino a renderli permanenti.

“Vuoi che ti ami in questo modo?”

“Sì!” grida lei, “Sì, è questo che voglio, Brandon, è esattamente questo che voglio!”

Con rabbia le premette un ginocchio tra le gambe, e la trovò umida. No, non era umida, e non era neppure bagnata: era _zuppa_ , tanto che gli lasciò una macchia sulla pelle, tanto che le mutandine le erano appiccicate addosso.

“Credi di essere normale?”, ringhiò tra i denti, senza muoversi. Lei si morse le labbra, e Brandon pensò di strappargliele coi denti.

“Credi mi interessi, a questo punto?”

Alzò le braccia sopra la testa, i braccialetti scivolarono lungo la pelle, rivelando i lunghi tagli. Brandon si avvicinò, li annusò, li morse facendoli sanguinare copiosamente. Sissy urlò, ma non cercò di fuggirgli.

“Voglio che mi ami nel modo che conosci, e se questo è l’unico, amami in questo modo,” e la voce si spezzò quando Brandon entrò dentro di lei, e lei gli si aggrappò alle spalle, facendo attenzione a non fargli troppo male.

 

Il giorno dopo Brandon andò a lavorare. Il ritmo della città attorno a lui gli appariva diverso, camminava in mezzo ad una civiltà che gli era sconosciuta; si domandò se fosse vero o se fosse lui ad aver cambiato pelle. In metropolitana perse la sua fermata dopo essersi incantato a guardarsi le mani, come se si aspettasse di vedervi crescere sopra scaglie da pesce o da serpente.

Quando tornò a casa, a mezzanotte passata, trovò Sissy in salotto addormentata sul divano, raggomitolata contro il cuscino. Brandon le si inginocchiò di fianco, la sfiorò appena.

“Brandon?”, mormorò lei senza aprire gli occhi, lo aveva ricercato nel sonno e lo aveva percepito prima di percepire tutto il resto.

“Sh, dormi,” rispose lui, accarezzandole i capelli. Sissy si allungò, gli occhi socchiusi, e Brandon la baciò lentamente, perché non voleva svegliarla. Quando lei rispose, lui si allontanò. Lei aprì del tutto gli occhi in quel momento, lo guardò con sguardo perso.

“Cos’ho fatto?”, domandò con voce sottile, increspata.

“Non possiamo.”

Sissy si tirò su a sedere, indurì lo sguardo. “Non cominciare.”

“Sissy, cos’altro posso dirti?”

“Non devi dire niente. Non c’è – cosa c’è da dire? È successo e c’è un motivo se è successo.”

“Anche gli stupri e gli omicidi accadono per un motivo e questo non significa che debbano accadere.”

“Non abbiamo ucciso nessuno, Brandon.”

“Abbiamo ucciso quel filo di sanità e buon senso che avevamo ancora.”

“Non lo abbiamo mai avuto, hai solo ucciso una bugia. Ed è questo il punto, è morta, che senso ha fingere che sia viva?”

“Non può essere così, Sissy, non può.”

“E chi l’ha deciso?”

“Io.”

Gli occhi di Sissy erano sassi di fiume, lucidi e senza vita. Si morse le labbra tormentate ancora una volta. Brandon avrebbe voluti baciarle per guarirle, ma sapeva che i suoi baci erano spine di rovo, aghi avvelenati, zampe di ragno. Sissy tacque, rimase immobile, muta. Si alzò lui, si chiuse in camera. Il giorno dopo Sissy uscì di casa prima dell’alba, quando lui ancora dormiva.

 

///

 

Sono le quattro di notte e Brandon è seduto per terra, in mezzo al salotto. Ha guardato la pozza d’acqua lasciata da Sissy per tutto il tempo, fino a quando non è evaporata completamente. Sissy esce dalla sua camera, coi vestiti puliti ma null’altro addosso.

“Allora io vado,” dice lei, con la voce che sembra un tuono, sotto il quale nasconde le crepe.

“Vai,” risponde lui. Dovrebbe alzarsi, dovrebbe guardarla in viso. Pensa che le deve almeno questo. Ma rimane lì immobile, il corpo pesa troppo.

“Questa volta cerca di rispondere al telefono,” la voce si solidifica ad ogni parola, come per dimostrargli qualcosa che lui però non percepisce.

“Lo farò.”

Ed esce. Brandon rimane in ascolto dei suoi passi. Si addormenta due ore più tardi, quando ha smesso di piovere, dopo aver baciato a lungo l’ombra della pozza d’acqua.


End file.
